majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Gyoubu Shakadou
"Momoyo's like me and enjoys the fight." |- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B' |- |'Birthday: September 14th' |- |'Sign: Virgo' |- | Gyobu Shakadou is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! '' and also one of the antagonist in the series. He is also a mentor and the guardian to the Itagaki Siblings. |} '''Shakadou Gyoubu (釈迦堂 刑部) is one of the antagonists (Particularly in the anime) and an anti-hero in the Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! series. As a former Assistant Master of the Kawakami Temple, he is strong and skillful, rivaling the Kawakami Family due to his power. Shakadou, along with the Itagaki Siblings work as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money such as smuggling weapons and erotic stuff in the anime. In the Visual Novel, it is revealed that he has many connections in and out of Japan. He has worked for the Prime Minister as part of Secret Intelligence. He has worked for one of the Prime Minister's political rivals in Yukie's Route. He is also a member of the Seven Stars, a secret fighting group led by Frank Friedrich in Chris's Route. Like the anime, he plays a major role in the Story Mode in the Visual Novel. On April 1st, Minatosoft released a fan disk where Shakadou is the main protagonist in a mini-novel called ''Shakadou-san no Jun'ai Road.'' Story In '''''Shakadou-san no Junai Road, it is revealed that he grew up in the Okinawa region. He finds himself wandering Shounan after leaving Kawakami. He came across some punks who try to pick on him because middle aged men are the preferred target of Yankees before he beats them up. Then he makes them find him a place under the bridge to stay, and he loses all his money. He meets a cute girl named Kugenuma Sakura, who works at a flower shop. They eat some mapo curry because mapo curry is great. After spending some time together, they got to know each other better while going to many places in Shounan and somehow Sakura became really attached to Shadakou. One day, Sakura is kidnapped by a man named Miyoshi, who works in the same line of work Shakadou used to work in. Shakadou called this business "The Cabinet Investigation Room Disposal Section". Shakadou defeats him as they basically do dirty works for the country. She runs off to grab a first-aid kit. After this ordeal was dealt with, Shakadou finally gets a stable job at a restaurant, wearing a hat and apron that screams minimum wage. His Jun’ai road has begun! Due to one single girl, young enough to be his daughter! Some time later, Shakadou became an Assistant Master in Kawakami Temple. He is respected by the young Kawakami sisters (Momoyo and Kazuko) due to his influential fighting skill and intimidating power. However, because of his philosophy that power is justice, even if it means to inflict the pain to others, Shakadou was banished by the Kawakami Temple and went rogue afterwards. Going Rogue, Guardian of the Itagaki Siblings After his banishment from Kawakami Temple, Shakadou lived alone until he met the Itagaki Siblings and taught them the Kawakami Style Martial Arts. Impressed by the fact that the siblings learned the style quicker and adapted faster than he expected, Shakadou decided to become the siblings's guardian. Since then, Shakadou and the Itagaki Siblings have been worked on several jobs in order to earn easy money for their living. This has caused a strong feud with the Kazama Family not only because they both shared the same styles, it also due to their different goals. As of Majikoi! S, after being defeated by Hyumu Hellsing, he works at a beef bowl restaurant called Umeya, saying he took the job because he liked the food. In his mini-novel, he leaves Kawakami and lives in the Shōnan region, where he became unemployed once more. But after befriending Sakura Kugenuma, he returns to working at the Umeya beef bowl restaurant, staying in the Shōnan region. Appearance Shakadou is a man of average height with pale skins and also has some body piercings. His clothes are always the same shirt, trousers, belt and watch. He has red eyes. His hair is has a brown color and is short and spiky. He also has some V-bangs. Personality Like Momoyo, Shakadou has an extreme blood-lust when entering any battle ahead of him. He is shown to be sadistic and merciless against his opponents in the'' Majikoi!'' Visual Novel series. However, he is also a happy-go-lucky man who couldn't care less about anything unless it is anything that benefits him. Shakadou also seems to have a strange code of honor, which is shown when he accepted Yukie's challenge to a duel in her route during the KOS Tournament, even when the team he was a part of was defeated. As a mercenary, Shakadou can be reluctant to do certain tasks, but he will ultimately do them until the job is complete or there is no profit in completing it, which is shown in Chris and Yukie's Routes in the Visual Novel. Shakadou is also a calm and cunning man, doing whatever he can to achieve his objective patiently. Even at birth, he was known to be remarkably strong compared to other people. However, this caused people to shun and fear his power, causing him to become a loner. Gallery Shakadou.jpg|Shakadou (Anime) Shakadou 2.jpg|Shakadou carrying a gun (Anime) Shakadou 3.jpg|Shakadou 2 (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family.jpg|Shakadou and the Itagaki Siblings. (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family 2.jpg|Shakadou and The Itagaki Siblings captured Yamato (Anime) Takae, Saki, Shakadou and the Itagaki siblings.jpg Yukie vs Shakadou.jpg Trivia *In the Visual Novel, Momoyo has stated that only people the level of The Big Four are capable of facing Shakadou. However, his power is proven to be even stronger than that, as shown when he injures Taisei Mayuzumi in Yukie's Route, defeats Momoyo herself (While she was in a weakened state) in the Agave Route, and defeats Lu (Who was possessed by Kousonshou) in Majikoi! S. Furthermore, in Shakadou-san no Jun'ai Road, Hyumu Hellsing has said that if Shakadou would continue his training, he would pass on his rank of number 0 to him. *He has a habit of leaving his jobs halfway if he loses interest on the person or the work *According to the Visual Novel, when he was an Assistant Master at Kawakami Temple, Shakadou primarily trained Momoyo when she was young. He also helped Kazuko with being adopted into the Kawakami Family. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the male characters in the series, Shakadou is ranked #5. In the original Majikoi! poll, he was ranked #9. *In the original Majikoi!, Shakadou would, during his appearances in each route except Momoyo's, drop hints about the Agave route and foreshadow the fight between Momoyo and himself in that route. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Seven Stars Category:Teachers Category:Protagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai